One-shot collection
by DreamTeam2
Summary: This is a collection of One-shots that have to do with Rex being sick, hurt, rebooted, losing his memory, being kidnapped, and so on. The stories are written by different writers (Including me) and If you want to help, just write a short story (Up to 3 chapters) and create a connections contact with me (PM me to let me know)
1. Hunter's Revenge

Hey there! So, a while ago I said I was going to be making a generator Rex one-shot collection and now I am! This is a collection about Rex getting sick, hurt, rebooting, or any other ideas you can come up with :)

I will be writing some stories, but I want you guys (or girls :) ) to write other one-shots to Add to the collection!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This first story is written by the one and only YellowAngela, I hope you enjoy!

Slowly Rex became aware of his surroundings. There was a low hum of an engine of some sort. He tried to open his eyes. Big mistake. He felt his head explode in pain. He quickly shut his eyes and tried to keep from heaving. Throwing up would not be helpful right now. After the wave of pain passed he tried to remember what had happened.

He and Six was called to some EVO emergency or other. When they arrived it turned out to be a false alarm or so they thought. The area was condemned with buildings threatening to fall at any second. Not a safe place to be. As they were getting ready to go, an unexpected explosion brought down one of the buildings. Six had pushed him out of the way. The bricks just missed Rex.

When he had gotten up he realized Six was buried under the rubble. Rex remembered forming his smack hands and started to drill through the rubble praying that Six was okay but dreading what he may find. Rex swallowed roughly at the memory. He hadn't gotten far in his digging when pain exploded in the back of his head, then darkness. Now he seemed to be lying on his stomach in some sort of transport being taken God knows where while Six was buried under tons of bricks.

He fought back tears. Crying wouldn't help either. He needed to figure out what was happening, then he was going to make whoever was responsible pay… and dearly they will pay. Rex gritted his teeth. He tried to open one eye. When there was no pain he slowly opened the other. He lifted his head a fraction to look around. The room he was in was dim. He shifted and heard the rattle of metal. He looked towards the sound. He was chained to the floor. He jerked up. Not the best idea. He saw stars and the room started spinning. He held still, closed his eyes, and waited for the vertigo to pass. When the room stopped tilting he opened his eyes again.

"Awake finally," came a snide voice.  
Ice ran through his veins. Hunter Cain!  
"What do you want?" Rex tried to sound confident but his voice was hoarse and scratchy.  
"Just to see you suffer before you die," he snickered.  
Rex glared at the mercenary. Cain aimed a hand-held cannon at him and fired. A light surrounded him and all his nanites seem to scream, then thankfully he sank into darkness.

The darkness that enveloped him dissipated as a dull pain in his abdomen increased. The dull pain suddenly became sharp and shot through his body straight to his head. He was sure he screamed but some part of him was still detached. His eyes flew open when another pain shot through his back. He became aware there were other people in the room. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that one of them had on brass knuckles. He realized he was now hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. The chain cut into them causing them to bleed. He swung around as the man with the brass knuckle punched him over and over. Rex was starting to have a hard time breathing. He started choking on something. The metallic tang in his mouth made him realize it was blood. Great he was going to be asphyxiated by his own blood. Gross.  
Blessed unconsciousness started to claim him when he was hit with ice water. He sputtered and glared at the man holding the bucket.  
"Don't want you to miss the experience." He smiled nastily.  
Rex wasn't sure how much more he could take. He tried to summon his nanites to create something anything but they were surprisingly quiet.  
"Trying to make something, robot boy? Well, you can't. Your nanites have been temporarily shut down." Another man taunted.  
Rex said nothing but glowered at the men around him. Something he had learned from Six. The men laughed knowing there was nothing he could do.  
"Let's try the electric prod." One of them held up a glowing stick.  
"Come on boys, it's my turn." Cain walked in with a cat o'nine tails. He swung it and the whip caught Rex's back ripping his jacket and pieces of flesh. Rex cried out in pain.  
"Not so tough without your powers, eh?" Cain grinned evilly. He raised his arm to swing again.

As Cain drew his arm forward, the whip caught on something. He turned around and looked. A dusty, disheveled Agent Six was holding the whip back. Cain tugged and Six released it suddenly causing the big man to fall.

When Rex saw Six, relief flooded him. Not so much that he knew he was being rescued but because his mentor was still alive. But he muttered, "About time," before passing out in pain.

When Rex woke up next, he saw his brother's face floating above him. He glanced around. He was in his room. He shifted and could feel all the bandages on his body.  
"How are you feeling, mijo?" Caesar asked, worry evident in his voice.  
"Like I fought a lawn mower, and it won." Rex's voice sounded raspy even to his own ears.  
"Well, rest up. We got your nanites working again. You should be as good as new in a few days." His brother reassured him.  
"What happened to Cain?" Rex asked almost too tired for an answer.  
"Six took care of him. He won't be bothering you for a while."  
By the time Caesar finished his sentence Rex was already asleep.  
Caesar stroked his head gently before shutting off the lights and quietly leaving the room.


	2. Sick

Hey there! This is a collection about Rex getting sick, hurt, rebooting, or any other ideas you can come up with :)

I will be writing some stories, but I want you guys (or girls :) ) to write other one-shots to Add to the collection!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This story was written by me, I hope you enjoy!

WARNNING: THERE IS SOME DEATAILED THINGS THAT MIGHT NOT BE FOR SOME PEOPLE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I wanted to make a one-shot about Rex being sick. I know it's kind of overdone, but I wanted to write one anyway.

Rex woke up and rolled over to look at the clock. It read 2:18.

"Uggg!" Rex shifted positions and kicked the covers off of his bed. He sat up realizing that he was sweating. "Doc," Rex's voice was horse and scratchy. Somehow Rex was able to get back to sleep and when he woke up again he felt even worse.

"Rise and shine kid!" Bobo shouted as he swung down from the top bunk.

"No thanks," Rex pleaded as he rubbed his throbbing head. Suddenly he felt his stomach contract and he flew to the edge of his bed. He leaned over and opened his mouth and gaged as he tried to vomit.

"Doc!" Rex choked out as a stream of liquid reached the floor.

"Whoa!" Bobo jumped back and ran to get Doctor Holiday. "The kid ain't look'n to good." He explained when he reached her office.

"What's wrong?" Holiday asked

"He spewed," Bobo shook from the flashback "It was nasty!"

"It just sounds like the flu." Holiday thought out loud.

"What'a ya want me ta do?" Bobo nervously asked. He relaxed a little when Holiday said that he should lay down for a while and she'll look at Rex later.

Back in the room Rex had rolled to the floor, desperately trying to get help. Rex stood up and immediately felt the room spin as he fell back to the ground, hitting his head on the dresser. His vision filled with black and the pain faded.

"Rex?" Holiday questioned as she stood over him.

"What?" Was all Rex was able to get out as the bright light surrounded him and he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Holiday held out a hand to help Rex up.

"I'm not sure, but I know I feel terrible." Rex bent over and was brought to his knees when he choked and was about to vomit again, except there was nothing left in him. He wobbled when he stood up again.

"Rex?" Six stood in the doorway.

"Oh God." Rex was weak "not a good time."

"I can see that, but they need you in the field." Six raised an eyebrow to Holiday.

"No." She answered his silent question

"But…" Rex stuttered

"No!" Holiday handed him a few pain killers and a glass of water. Rex had a hard time getting them down his dry throat.

"But I'm feeling better, and I can't let innocent people get hurt because I don't feel good!" He pleaded.

Six turned around to leave when Holiday sighed. Rex seemed to cheer up a little and slowly followed Six out.

"Maybe some fresh air and exercise will do good…" she thought.

Rex leaned forward in the jet seat and rubbed his hand on his pants, trying to remove the sweat.

"You sure you're alright?" Six questioned from the other side.

"Ya," Rex leaned back and closed his eyes. Six knew Rex wasn't it the best condition, but he also knew that, when it came to helping people, Rex was prepared to do whatever it takes.

The jet landed and Rex walked out to a big EVO that looked like a wolf on steroids. "Great," Rex thought "one with teeth."

"Come here and get me!" Rex shouted as loud as he could. The wolf turned around and dropped the door he ripped off of a house. It snarled and rushed at Rex. Rex grew his Smack Hands and held the EVO back. Energized with anger, the wolf un-hinged its jaw and snapped at one of Rex's hands.

"Gah! Stop that you mangy mutt!" Rex pulled his hand back and his machine fell apart. He stumbled back, trying to keep balance. The EVO recovered quickly and jumped at Rex again. Rex looked up just in time to see a mass of grey-black fur slam into him. Six rushed out to find Rex on the ground with an EVO on top of him. Six ran and drop-kicked the wolf in the side, turning its attention to him and off of Rex. The EVO jumped over Six and skidded to a halt on the other side. It ran off to the next street and turned down the subway. With the EVO gone Six was able to help Rex.

Rex was laying on his side, using his elbow to hold him up. "Are you ok?" Six asked feeling uneasy with the emotion he felt.

"Not really!" Rex responded with a cough and a hand reaching up to his head. "Ow, I feel like I'm on fire." Rex's voice grew weak and he tried to stand up, with Six's help. "Ahh!" Rex hunched over and went limp. Six looked down at the poor EVO teen.

'He looks awful.' Six thought. Rex's eyes had rolled back and his face went pale.

"He'll be fine soon." Holiday explained to Six "All that happened was that his nanites kicked in to start healing him and get rid of this flu."

"Hey." Rex said as he sat up on the table.

"How do you feel?" Holiday asked

"Way better than before doc. I think I'm able to kick that EVO wolf's butt now!" Rex enthusiastically pleaded.

"Not yet, but soon." Holiday pushed him back onto the table.


	3. For Science

Hey there! This is a collection about Rex getting sick, hurt, rebooting, or any other ideas you can come up with :)

I will be writing some stories, but I want you guys (or girls :) ) to write other one-shots to Add to the collection!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is another story written by YellowAngela as a gift to fanaticagenrex.

"I read fanaticagenrex's comment of missing Rex being heroic so I wrote this for him/her."

-YellowAngela

Esto está escrito para fanaticagenrex quien dijo que se están perdiendo de hacer algo heroico Rex. Espero que les guste esto.

This occurs sometime in season 2.

I do not own this show.

Rex slid on his face several feet before stopping and flipping on his back.

"Owww," he grumbled rubbing the dirt from his face. It's a good thing his goggles protected his eyes.

He quickly turned around and looked at the EVO. The two story blob of a creature with one eye and four tentacles was slowly devouring a building. Its rough hide prevented Rex's BFS from penetrating it. His smack hands had little to no affect as the creature absorbed most of the kinetic energy. . He formed his slam cannon. He grabbed some concrete from the ground and blasted the monster. The only thing it did was make the creature turn in his direction. He supposed it was better than the creature destroying more of the building. That was the last thought when one of its tentacles knocked him into a lamp post. His head slammed so hard against the pole that he saw stars. The pole snapped in half.

"Hope I don't have brain damage," he muttered.

"I'd say it was already too late," came Bobo's snarky reply on his comlink

"Shut up Bobo. You're not out here getting thrown around like a rag doll."

"That's because I'm smart," Bobo snickered.

Rex growled as he formed his fun chucks. He swung at the creature. The creature was quite nimble considering its size and weight. It merely moved back a few feet. Rex's fun chucks missed and smashed into a building instead.

"Opps." Rex winced as the building collapsed, "My bad."

"What happened Rex?" Six's usual flat voice sounded slightly exasperated.

"Nothing, nothing. Trying to contain and or cure the monster." Rex formed his punk busters and jumped high in the air. He spun midair and tried to land a devastating kick at the monsters eye. The monster batted him away with its tentacle and into the debris of the

building he had just destroyed.

A cloud of dust arose when Rex hit the floor.

"Mami, dónde está mi oso de peluche?" Rex muttered senselessly. He pushed himself up and shook his head. Wow, did he hit the ground hard. The sound of another building collapsing forced Rex to get up. His vision was blurred at first but finally readjusted until the two monsters became one again. What will it take to stop this thing? Maybe he could stop fighting it and just try to cure it. He made his sky slyder and tried to quietly sneak up behind it. No dice. The monster's eye disappeared from one side and squeezed itself out to the other so that it was now facing Rex.

"Ok, that was eww." Rex said just as he was hit by another tentacle. Rex made his bad axes and sliced off the tip of the tentacle before his body slammed into a water tower on top of another building. The tower collapsed and the water contained inside doused him. The small ensuing flood almost washed him over the side of the roof. Luckily he formed his smack hands and clung onto the edge just in time.

Rex pulled himself up and limped over to see if his bad axes had done any damage. He watched in frustration as the tentacle that he had cut off grow back.

"Arrgghhh." Rex slammed his fist several times against the railing of the roof.

A tentacle swept down on him. He immediately formed his block party. The tentacle fell down and shattered his block party. He left an indentation on the roof of the building when the creature lifted its tentacle. Rex groaned as he sat up. He coughed and blood came out. That can't be good. A shadow fell over him. His eyes widened as the tentacle came down again. He quickly rolled out of the way narrowly missing being crushed.

He'd tried all his builds except one. He got on his feet and formed his blaster caster. As the tentacle came down again Rex met it with his whip. When they touched Rex let go of an enormous electrical charge. The creature screeched as it pulled its tentacle back.

Finally, something that actually hurt the darn thing! He rescinded his blaster castor. Then he formed his punk busters and jumped off the roof. While he was still in the air he withdrew his punk busters and formed his blaster castor. As Rex neared the monster Rex hit it with all the electricity he had. The creature flinched. It drew back against the building it had been devouring and tipped it over, demolishing it.

"Aww, no,no,no!" Rex groaned. He hadn't need the EVO to create more debris. "Now, you've done it! I'll never hear the end of it from the old man."

"I hope you're talking about White Knight." Six's voice floated into the comlink in his ear.

"Of course." Rex hedged.

"Because I wouldn't lecture you, we'd just have to do more training… more difficult, painful training." Six noted.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Let me get back to you on that." Rex made a mental note to have internal monologues from now on.

The creature pushed itself up using all three tentacles. The fourth was limp. Rex got ready to attack. His cell phone decided to ring just then. It was his brother.

"Not a good time bro!" Rex exclaimed as he dodged a tentacle. He attacked with his blaster castor. The whip made contact but the electric shock seemed less effective this time.

"Rex, can you get a bio-organic sample from the specimen?" Caesar asked ignoring Rex's greeting.

"Are you kidding? What do want me to do? Ask him for a fingernail clipping?" Rex asked incredulously. He blocked another hit with his blaster caster.

"Something like that." Caesar obviously did not hear the sarcasm in Rex's voice or he was conveniently ignoring it. "It would be immensely helpful in my research. The creature seems to be hyper-sensitive to electric impulses."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" Rex groaned.

"We did. Weren't you paying attention during the debriefing?" Holiday's voice was now in his comlink.

"Well, duh. Obviously not!" Rex grumbled as shocked the creature again.

"By the way Rex, your biometrics are dropping. Whatever you're doing hurry it up. Your builds are going to fall apart soon." Holiday told him.

"Of course they are." Rex sighed. Nothing could ever be easy could it? He thought as he blocked the tentacle only to be sideswiped by another. Rex flew into a car and his build fell apart. Not only did he leave a large dent in the car but he set off the alarm as well. The loud annoying siren just added to the overall feel of chaos.

Rex staggered to his feet. He gritted his teeth. He had to finish this quickly. He could feel his nanites tiring out.

He glanced over at the hydrant and some downed power lines. An idea came to him. He only hoped that cartoons have not lied to him.

He formed his BFS and sliced the hydrant off at its base. Water immediately spewed from the hole. He used one of his smack hands to form a solid stream aimed at the monster. He grabbed the electric power line with the other. Electricity coursed through his body. He gritted his teeth tighter and plunged the line into the water.

The electricity now coursed through the monster's body. It roared and struggled but finally it fell unmoving.

Rex dropped the power line. He stumbled tiredly over to the EVO and placed his hand on it. Familiar blue lines spread over the monster. The EVO got smaller and smaller until a naked man was left lying on the ground.

Rex touched his comlink. "Mission accomplished." Then he passed out.

0o0

When he woke up, he was lying on a medical bed in Holiday's lab.

Rex groaned.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Six said with a small smirk.

"Whatever. What happened?" Rex asked.

"Well, after you cured the EVO you passed out. You took quite a licking." Holiday touched his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I keep on ticking." Rex joked before he grimaced.

"Get some rest. Your nanites have been working overtime to heal you." Holiday said.

"Self-healing rules." Rex mumbled before closing his eyes.

The doors slid open and Caesar walked in.

"Hey, mijo. Feeling better?"

"Not yet, working on it." Rex said with his eyes closed.

"Did you happen to get me that sample?"

Rex opened one eye incredulously. "Serious? A EVO used me as a punching bag and you're worried about a sample?"

"Well, Rex, I knew you could handle a little EVO. Besides having this sample could mean having to go face to face with EVO's less." Caesar said reasonably.

Rex sighed. "Left jacket pocket."

Caesar's eyes lit up. He went over to Rex's jacket and rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out the small tentacle tip he had cut off with his bad axes.

"You're welcome." Rex grumbled.

Caesar glanced at his brother. He put the sample into a plastic bag and walked over to his brother. He ruffled Rex's hair affectionately.

"For what it's worth little brother, you are furthering the cause of science and bringing us closer to the day where there will be no more rampaging EVO's."

"Whoopty-doo." Rex grunted but his face lost its sour look.

"Come on, let him rest." Holiday grabbed Six and Caesar's arms and lead them out of the room. Before closing the doors she shut off the lights.

"Sweet dreams, Rex." She whispered as the doors slid shut.


	4. Inner Demons

Hey there! This is a collection about Rex getting sick, hurt, rebooting, or any other ideas you can come up with :)

I will be writing some stories, but I want you guys (or girls :)) to write other one-shots to Add to the collection!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey, sorry for the long break I'm feeling good now and I'm back to writing! Here is a short story I wrote about Rex abusing/ using drugs. I kinda wrote it from my own experiences and hardships (I do not use drugs, but have friends and know people that do) so here ya go:

**WARNING! There is use of drugs, alcohol and strong language. Do not read if you are young or oppose to these subjects, please skip to the next chapter.**

**If you are still here:**

"Inner Demons"

The sign of the burger shack flickered. Rex sat at a table across from Noah with a tray of fries between them.

"You tired?" Noah asked trying to get an actual conversation with Rex. He had been quite quiet for hanging out with a friend. 'Did I do something?' Noah thought. He watched as Rex pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Where did you get that?" Noah was shocked. "You're only 16!"

"I have ways." Was all Rex said. Noah had never seen this side of his friend before, what happened? Small ashes and smoke blew back in the cool night air. The embers bright against the black sky.

"We should head back to providence." Noah stood up and held back a choke. Rex dropped the cigarette and formed his Rex Ride. Noah hopped on and together they rode to Providence.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Rex offered since it was already pitch black.

"Sure." Noah walked past Holiday's office.

"Hi Noah!" She greeted. She didn't seem to notice the smell of burnt chemicals from smoking. 'That must mean it's happened before, she's used to it.' Noah noted.

The next day after Noah left Rex was sitting in his room throwing a bounce ball against his wall when Six stood in the doorway.

"EVO on High street." He informed Rex. Rex stood up and followed Six to the jet. When they arrived there was a huge EVO that looked like an oversized horned beetle. It was in the proses of eating a street light when Rex formed his BFS and dropped onto its back. Rex tried to slash at the EVO's armored back, but it was too thick. The enraged EVO swung around wildly, causing Rex to fall off. The beetle positioned itself over Rex, ready to use its huge jaw. Rex saw the opportunity and took it. He formed his Smack Hands and drilled into the EVO's soft stomach. It wailed it pain and pinned down Rex with its barbed leg and tried to bite. With his hand back to normal, Rex reached up and touched the Evo. Blue lines spread over the bug, but quickly retracted.

"Gah!" Rex knew he was too weak now from fighting. The beetle picked up Rex and slammed him into a wall with its horn. Blood leaked out from his newly formed shoulder wound. Rex hung, pinned against the wall until his jacket ripped and he fell to the ground, hard. He lay there, half conscious. The scene around him fell apart as the beetle left and continued its rampage. A small girl was running out of the EVO's path, when a billboard proceeded to fall. She tried to turn, but everything happened so fast. There was a mess of body and board cut off by a shattering cry. Rex tried to stand, to help, but once again was introduced to the cement ground.

_The vision of the dying girl played in loop in Rex's mind._

Voices shouted "You're no good!" "You can't do it!"

"STOP!" Rex screamed "Go away!"

"You have no power! You can't save people!" They continued.

Rex woke in a sweat. He sat up on the medical bed. The slow beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound outside his mind. Inside his head the voices faded away. Rex Got up and ran outside. He formed his Rex Ride and sped down the dark street.

"Where did Rex go?" Holliday asked Six when they walked into the office.

"I don't know." Six said.

"He had a rough day, maybe he's in the petting zoo blowing off some steam." Holiday thought out loud.

"Mmm." Six agreed. Holiday pulled up the video surveillance for the petting zoo, no Rex.

Noah was sitting at his house flipping through T.V channels when his phone rang. It was Rex.

"Hello?" Noah questioned. No response. "Rex?" There was a few muffled sounds, glass breaking, and then nothing. "Rex!"

Rex stumbled down the street, leaning against the walls for support. He finally sat down against an alley wall. His phone beeped and he sat it beside him. He then took off his goggles and stared at them. 'What?' he thought

"What do you want?" This time out loud. "You aren't special, you can't 'protect' anything!" He started to shout. "Not from the EVO, not the girl!" He threw the goggles against the opposite wall. They fell without a scratch, of course, they were almost indestructible. He then threw his half empty bottle against the wall. It shattered into a billion pieces and covered the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Rex tried to convince himself that everything was fine. "I only had 1, 2? Between 2-5 drinks." He figured.

Noah had walked around almost the entire town before he found Rex, well what looked like Rex. His jacket was still torn from the day before and was falling off his shoulders. He looked dirty and worn as he stared off into nothing.

"Rex?" Noah asked. Rex's eyes were half rolled back. "Rex are you ok? What happened?" Noah stepped over broken glass and sat next to his friend. Shaking his shoulder Noah asked again "Are you all right?" Rex looked at Noah but said nothing. Noah could smell alcohol, and a lot of it. He put two and two together and got what he was looking at. He pulled out his phone and called Holiday.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Holiday, it's Noah."

"Have you seen Rex?"

"Yes, actually I'm with him now. He needs help." The phone died and Noah looked back over at Rex. He was mumbling something inaudible. Pretty soon a silver Honda accord pulled up close to the alleyway. Holiday got out and ran over to Rex. She helped him stand up, his back on the wall. Rex refused to look up at neither Holiday nor Noah. He stumbled into the car, and was passed out by the time they got to providence. Holiday gently laid Rex on his bed an Noah leaned against the doorway. Rex's eyes fluttered when he hit the sheets. His chest rose and slowly fell in Rhythm with sleep. Holiday lead Noah out to the hallway and gave him a look asking him what happened.  
"He butt dialed me. I knew something was wrong, so I went out to find him, when I did, he was drunk and talking to himself." Holiday told Noah he could stay the night and they can talk more in the morning.

Rex woke up to find himself in his room. He sat up and was greeted his a splitting headache. He tried to remember what happened the night before, but couldn't. He did however, remember the girl.  
"Ahh!" Rex slammed the wall. "I can't do this anymore!" He screamed. He was soon brought to his knee with another headache.

"Welcome to hangover." Noah greeted. "Hey." Rex looked up and positioned himself on his bed. Noah took the invitation and sat next to Rex.  
"Tell me." Rex insisted. "What happened?"  
"You tell me," Noah pushed. "What were you thinking?"  
"The voices." Rex looked down again. "I can't save everyone." Noah looked confused, but understood. Rex had always felt like he was responsible for any EVO destruction.  
"Why?" Noah didn't understand. Rex had always talked, or beat EVOs, but never, ever drank.  
"I couldn't stand it. I thought I could forget." Rex felt ashamed, but surprisingly no regret. When he was drunk, he felt alive, awake. Normal.  
"Rex, the one thing you always said you never wanted to do was forget. After all this," Noah motioned around himself at Providence "you try so hard to learn, remember, just so you can forget?"  
"You don't get it!" Rex stood up "they tell me...I...I..." Rex cut off and grabbed his head and curled up.  
"All you do is fuck thing up!" They said.  
"Stop!" Rex yelled, his eyes shut tight.  
"Rex!" Noah became worried.  
"You couldn't save her, or anyone!" The words screamed into Rex.  
"Shut up!" Rex formed his Smack Hands and punched the wall, leaving a huge hole. He fell to the ground. Tears dripped to the floor. Noah stood halfway out the door.  
"Noah?" Rex asked from the floor.  
"Don't worry, I'm still here." Noah crouched down to comfort Rex.  
"You should go." Rex advised "now."

Rex opened his eyes and found himself on the floor from earlier. He brushed off and changed clothes. It seemed like someone was always in the door to his room, this time it was Six.  
"Want to train?" Six poked  
"Is that an order or an offer?" Rex joked  
"Come on." Rex followed Six to the training room. Holiday had agreed to keep the incident for Six, and tell him Rex had been at Noah's.  
Rex and Six went through a series of exercises, including agility, strength and balance. Rex held up like usual, maybe a little tired, but he worked hard. The real training started when, one by one, EVOs came through open doors. The first EVO was cat-like monster. It had fangs like a saber tooth and fur like a tiger. Rex quickly took it down along with the giant mosquito hybrid that came next. Finally came a beetle EVO. The beetle. Six stood in ready position, but when Rex saw it he froze. His hands fell to his side and his Smack Hands started to fall apart. The EVO took one look at Rex and charged. Six waited to see how Rex would respond, but he didn't. Rex felt his knees buckle as the EVO hit full force into him. Six ran to stop what was happening, but Rex was already in the air. He fell like a rag doll and hit the floor. Six was at Rex's side imminently but Rex had already passed out sometime in the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, wow. You made it to the end. Sorry it was so long, but I couldn't stop writing! I was going to add more to this, but noticed it was too long already. Please comment what you thought and if you would like this to become its own story.

**I HAVE DECIDED THAT WHEN I WRAP UP MY OTHER STORIES I WILL MAKE THIS ITS OWN STORY. UNTIL THEN, SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER.**


End file.
